Say that you love me
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. AU. SasuSaku. —Sakura ¿Cuánto tenemos conociéndonos? —No, Sasuke-kun. Prometiste… que ya no lo intentarías. —Sakura. Dímelo. —Sasuke-kun ¿Qué has dicho? —Una chica responsable atiende al hombre que ama.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uso sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Ella tan solo volvió a acomodarse en el espacioso sofá, ya cansada de la última posición antes de cambiar, una vez más, el canal. Tal parecía que no había gran cosa que hacer y estando ella sola en casa se aburría un poco más, todo porque a sus dos compañeros de cuarto se les ocurrió una "noche de caballeros" y se fueron por unas copas. A mala suerte de ella se quedó sola en casa, con aquél pijama de shorts cortos y blusa de tirantes, todo gracias que Hinata había tenido una cena familiar fuera de la ciudad e Ino prefería pasar la noche con su novio. Oh pobre, pobre Sakura, sola y con nada mejor que ver además de algunas películas de repetición que ya había visto medio millón de veces.

Al final volvió a ver "El diario de Bridget Jones". Ir a estudiar a Norte América fue una idea atractiva cuando Naruto y Sasuke lo planearon, vivir los tres juntos, ella y Sasuke podían costear la escuela con su beca, mientras que el padrino de Naruto había accedido más que nada para tener un sitio donde quedarse cuando tuviera sus viajes de negocios por sus terribles libros que no tenía ni idea de cómo los vendía.

Bostezó, así, por enésima vez esa noche antes de cambiar de canal una vez más y lograr escuchar la puerta principal abrirse. Un golpe contra la pared y la risa escandalosa de Naruto se dejó escuchar… válgame, apenas daba la una de la mañana y él ya estaba arrastrándose por el suelo para llegar a su habitación. Sakura se levantó a ver y tan solo alcanzó a vislumbrar al rubio con una marca rojiza en la frente mientras se sostenía de la pared y al moreno que, según le parecía, no había alcanzado a sostener a su amigo.

Suspiró antes de levantarse del sofá, dejando la frazada que antes usó, para entonces ir a ver cómo podía ayudarlos, sosteniendo a Naruto y ayudándolo a sostenerse por encima de su hombro, aunque la mano de su amigo más bien quedaba floja por ahí y él no lograba el equilibrio del todo, haciéndose bastante pesado para la chica, aunque el otro muchacho los alcanzó para tomarlo a él por el otro brazo, haciéndolos reaccionar luego de que pateara la puerta principal de la casa para que esta se cerrara por completo y entonces empezar a llevar al Uzumaki a su habitación casi a rastras.

—Válgame, Sasuke-kun… ¿Cuánto bebió? —él se limitó a bufar, mirando hacia un lado, evidenciando que los tragos fueron bastantes para su torpe amigo.

—Tanto él como yo perdimos la cuenta cuando terminó la vigésima, yo también bebí bastante así que apenas y logré no quedarme dormido en el taxi —él siempre tan responsable, seguro había dejado en el bar el auto pidiendo que lo cuiden, tenían suerte de ir siempre al mismo sitio donde ya los conocían y los trataban tan bien.

—Debieron dejar que yo los llevara —murmuró ella, antes de dar un pequeño saltito para que el brazo del rubio casi muerto que llevaban se acomodara en su hombro, aunque ello solo provocó el movimiento de aquél par bajo su blusa, el cual ella ignoró antes de que dejaran caer a Naruto sobre la cama—. Igual no importa… lo bueno es que ya está bien, aunque también podrían llamarme para que los alcance en el bar y traiga el auto por ustedes.

—¿Una chica como tú usando pijama sin sostén a mitad de la noche en un taxi? No lo creo, Sakura —ella dio un respingo al escucharlo, inclinándose de inmediato a sacarle los zapatos a Naruto. A Sasuke pocas veces se le escapaba una y, últimamente, parecía que prestaba mucha más atención a su cuerpo.

—No tienes por qué ser tan osado al decirlo —refunfuñó, antes de acomodar a su amigo sobre la cama y tomar una frazada para cubrirlo, a lo que Sasuke ya había salido de la habitación, ella solo suspiró otra vez—. Descansa, Naruto.

—Descansa, Sakura-chan —apenas y pudo decirlo entre el sueño y la realidad.

—Ve nada más —comentó riéndose la chica, caminando hacia afuera antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta—. No está del todo entero pero no se olvida de darme las buenas noches —dijo, más para sí misma que para nadie, en lo que se dirigía a la cocina—. Puedo prepararte un café como te gusta si quieres, Sasuke-kun —dijo luego, mirándolo sacarse la chaqueta en la sala de estar.

—Igual lo harás, ¿verdad? —ella se rió entre dientes, poniendo el agua en la tetera mientras buscaba los ingredientes en la alacena, justo en los cajones de arriba, estirándose para alcanzarlos. Él no resistió la vista.

Cada que ella se estiraba su prenda inferior era jalada hacia arriba, dejando ver los extremos inferiores de sus glúteos de forma deliciosa para cualquier hombre que fuera débil ante el sexo opuesto, a par de que sus senos saltaban en su sitio cada que ella se movía de forma rápida, pequeños y firmes en su sitio.

—Sakura —ella reaccionó, recién había alcanzado en recipiente del café, a modo que se giró a verlo por encima de su hombro—. ¿Cuánto tenemos conociéndonos? —hizo que se contrariada, pero igual lo pensó.

—Desde el instituto —aseguró, acomodándose ya de píe—. Son ya casi cuatro años, aunque, bueno… de amistad son cuatro años, nos conocemos del jardín de infantes.

—Ya veo —murmuró, antes de recargarse en el sofá, por la espalda de éste, mirándola un poco de forma seria, como si analizara algo con tan solo ello, a modo que ella enarcó una ceja algo divertida antes de volverse hacia la estufa, dándole la espalda. Ya hasta se había acostumbrado a sus comportamientos raros.

—¿A qué se debe la pregunta, Sasuke-kun? —estaba sirviendo el café, recién había terminado cuando se percató de que había olvidado el azúcar, a modo que giró violentamente y se frenó de la misma forma al encontrarse al moreno cara a cara.

—A nada en especial —sus mejillas tomaron color, a modo que intentó retroceder pero de inmediato estaba el mueble, así que no serviría de mucho.

—Oh, de acuerdo —no sabía cómo salir, estaba acorralada—. Me he olvidado el azúcar por completo, ¿te importaría bajarlo por mí, Sasuke-kun? —pero a él solo se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en lo que terminaba de atraparla, tomándola por el rostro.

—Olvida el maldito café, Sakura —entonces la acercó lo suficiente para que su aliento chocara con el de ella, pero él olía mucho a alcohol—. Responde, ¿cuánto tiempo es que tú y yo tenemos acostándonos sin que nadie lo sepa? —la cercanía de su rostro, de su cuerpo, la estaba embriagando. Él siempre tuvo ese efecto.

—D-Dos o tres meses —estaba tartamudeando, él de verdad la ponía tensa. Todo por el accidente en el que concordaron un día en que Naruto no estaba en casa, él entró al baño sin tocar la puerta y la encontró desnuda, luego las cosas se dieron por sí mismas.

—¿En serio? —Ella asintió un poco, mareada por su aroma, sintiendo cómo sus labios se rozaban apenas—. Entonces, ¿por qué no me he cansado ya?

—No lo sé —susurró con un hilo de voz.

—Deberías saberlo —pero el que jugara así de esa forma con ella le ponía la piel de gallina, no sabía si podía soportarlo—. Habrá que descubrirlo, igual.

—No, Sasuke-kun —murmuró, bajando en guerra su rostro, para no tener que verlo, para no darle la oportunidad que él exigía—. Para, por favor —su voz no pasaba de ser un susurro que se llevaba el viento, muy a pesar de que no había ni rastro de este dentro de la casa cerrada—. Prometiste… que ya no lo intentarías.

—¿A quién le importa una estúpida promesa? —Estaba ebrio. Eso afectaba a su juicio, o al menos eso se aseguraba Sakura, pero igual pretendía no permitir que el otro usara sus encantos en ella, como hacía siempre.

—A mí —la había tomado ya por el mentón, estaba observándola, a los ojos, profundamente, con ese espeso color carbón de los suyos, robándole el aliento con ese simple gesto, a lo que ella intentó ladear el rostro, pero el de Sasuke se movió a par, siguiéndolo, como si leyera sus movimientos. Él era siempre así—. Ya… para…

Pero Sasuke no escuchaba. Era difícil que cuando él estaba tan cerca se separara así nada más, después de todo era el tipo de hombre que obtenía lo que quería, de esos que luchaba contra todo y para el que la fuerza de voluntad de un ajeno no existía, más aún si se trataba de una mujer. Oh sí, de una delicada e indefensa señorita entre sus brazos, cayendo ante los encantos del demonio, un demonio de aquellos que se alimenta de tus sueños y fantasías más ocultas, que con solo un beso ha tenido un bocado pero no, él quiere tener el platillo fuerte completo y, eso, era algo que Sakura sabía mejor que ninguna.

—Sasuke… kun —cuando el aliento del moreno se abrazó al suyo de tal forma sintió la batalla perdida, entonces él atacó sin compasión alguna. Sí, el lascivo ataque de esos labios con sabor a vodka, en un beso tan agreste, entusiasta, con su lengua haciendo eso ataques sobre sus labios, exigiendo un espacio para entrar mientras la afianzaba por la mandíbula con una mano y la otra en la cintura, agresivo y sin dar descanso, hasta que los pulmones de ella lo exigieron con desesperación—. Ya para —lo suspiró, dándole a él más motivación.

—¿Por qué habría de detenerme, Sakura? —Oh, esa sonrisa. La idiotizaba, por el puro hecho de ser tan rara, tan excelsa, exquisita, se saboreaba el deseo en ella misma, en esa que parecía no terminar de ser sonrisa o mueca atrevida, radiante, digna de un Dios porque, válgame, el Uchiha era considerado uno—. Si la pasamos tan bien juntos…

—Lo prometiste —Dios sabe de dónde sacó ella el valor para decirlo con firmeza, sin tener que limitarse a un intimidado musitar, pero siendo desafiada por el gesto burlón que aquella sonrisa y una ceja levantada le proponían, retándola a continuar pero advirtiéndole que no se lo permitiría. Seguro la interrumpiría con otro beso y mira que ya venía acercándose cuando ella abrió la boca—. Eres un Uchiha, ¿no?

Eso último lo había fulminado. La expresión del morocho pasó de ser una burla o una abierta invitación a ser vorazmente comida para convertirse en una completa interrogante perfectamente creada para su rostro de adonis, a lo que ella no supo cómo había salido eso mismo de sus propios labios. Pero decidió no dar paso atrás pese a aquella expresión, a esa ceja que ahora prometía deberse a la confusión, a esos párpados ligeramente entrecerrados que le exigían una explicación, a los labios apenas un poco abiertos por la duda del qué decir y humedecidos por el tremendo beso al que él mismo la había obligado.

—Si eres tan Uchiha como presumes entonces demuéstralo —ahí iba esas dos cejas moviéndose, inclinándose al punto central entre ambas, arrugando un poco la piel de esa zona, pero manteniendo a la vez su expresión seria ahora, sin parecer en absoluto molesto, aunque ella que tenía tantos años con ellos podía leer su rostro—. Cumple tu promesa como el hombre que eres… como el Uchiha que eres.

Terrible el golpe que le había dado. Justo abajo, cerca del pecho, en el preciso punto donde se encontraba su enorme e inigualable orgullo de familia. Oh sí, de donde ellos eran su apellido significaba tanto, pero tanto que exigir algo en honor a ese nombre, siendo él un poseedor de tal, no quedaba más opción que ceñirse a las exigencias. Por supuesto, porque un Uchiha no debía romper una promesa, porque él era un Uchiha y, de no ser por ello, jamás habría liberado su rostro y su cintura, se hubiese quedado para burlarse y tomarla entonces ahí mismo, fuera de su inicial consentimiento antes de que ella no tuviera mucho más opción que resignarse al placer infinito que él podría proporcionarle.

—Deja el café —su tono había cambiado por mucho. Se había puesto serio, fuera de lo coqueto que fue antes, para dar un paso atrás y meterse las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola desde su altura con ese sentimiento en los ojos que, fuera de su estatura, remarcaba su acostumbrada superioridad y el coraje secreto que no le revelaría, aunque ella lo veía ya en él porque, repitiendo, lo conocía lo suficiente—. Me iré a dormir de una vez por todas.

Lo había derrotado. Sakura había escogido la más arriesgada de sus armas, nunca antes utilizada por ella pero sí por su rubia amiga, seguro a eso se debía la impresión inicial que se mostró por una fracción de segundo en el rostro del moreno. Pero, después, verlo con esa expresión tan enfadada, tan egoísta y berrinchuda. Sakura era débil, ella no podía cargar con el hecho de que había borrado la expresión más sexy del rostro de su amor platónico y, bueno, ¿qué chica podría vivir consigo misma si le borra su más hermosa y sensual sonrisa, dirigida para ella misma, a su ícono sexual a primera plana? No podía resistirlo.

Pero él ya la había abandonado en la cocina. Caminaba pesado al final del pasillo, donde estaba su habitación, colindando con la de ella, para abrir la puerta de la habitación y, entonces, el chirrido de esta fue suficiente para que ella reaccionara cambiando su semblante antes de abalanzarse de forma inmediata, dejando escuchar sus pasos apresurados de píe descalzo antes de llamarlo, haciéndolo detenerse y girar a ver apenas por encima de su hombro cuando ella estaba por irrumpir en su habitación, pero antes de hacerlo lo tomó por el hombro con su mano diestra y lo empujó lo suficiente antes de cerrar rápida tanto como cuidadosamente la puerta y entonces poder alcanzarlo a devorar sus labios.

—Sakura —casi lo gruñó, a modo que a ella no le importó demasiado mientras desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa de él, que prácticamente se había quedado congelado en su lugar, pero naturalmente había correspondido a aquél beso de antes—. ¿No habías recién citado el que…?

—Oh, cierra la boca —disculpa pero, ¿ella le estaba hablando así? No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja mientras notaba que toda su camisa había terminado absolutamente abierta, a lo que la miró incrédulo—. La promesa decía que no lo harías sin mi permiso —aunque él estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para no producir sus pensamientos como usualmente haría y, en realidad, estaba tan ebrio que apenas pensaba—. Tienes mi permiso, Sasuke-kun.

Dicho esto ella se sacó la camisa de un solo jalón y aquello fue mucho más que suficiente para que él no reconsiderara nada en absoluto, ni cuestionarla ni hacerla suplicar como seguramente habría hecho en un acto ciertamente malvado. Por supuesto que no, verle el pecho descubierto fue suficiente como para que él lanzara su propia prenda a un lado antes de tomarla con ambas manos de la cintura, levantando con sorprendente facilidad antes de llevarla hasta la cama. ¿A quién le importaba? Si su platillo favorito se te servía de primera instancia no ibas a rechazarlo, ibas a comerlo entero con todo el placer del universo y vaya que ella era su cena dorada desde hace bastante tiempo. Verla en la cama, con la cabellera rosada extendida y los ojos verdes dando total acceso a su cuerpo era la cosa más hermosa que él podría tener en su habitación.

Todo se debía a que Sasuke era un maestro del engaño. Ella lo había notado, que él había jugado con ella al usar esas precisas expresiones, esperando que llegara antes de que él saliera de la cocina, pero cuando notó que estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación ya lo había dado por perdido, aunque ella llegó en el último segundo. Y pese a saberlo Sakura había cedido ante él por el simple hecho de que no podía negarse sus propios deseos, no podía negarse a sí misma su placer más profundo. No podía rechazar el rostro de Sasuke mientras la degustaba, mientras se la comía sin piedad existente en este u otros mil mundos, lo reconsideraba mientras se veía enredada entre las sábanas, debajo de su cuerpo masculino.

Una de sus manos blancas y delicadas se sostenía con fuerza del respaldo de la cama, de la barra de este, mientras que él se movía careciente de compasión y ella evitaba emitir sonido alguno, por eso apretaba más y más la madera entre sus dedos, por eso deliraba de placer desviando sus ojos del rostro de él porque al verlo, sabía por experiencia, perdería el control de sí misma y todo se iría al traste. Lo peor del asunto era que ella era por completo consciente de cuánto él adoraba verla sufrir, retorcerse y suplicar por ese placer que tan "generosamente" él le brindaba a su cuerpo, golpeando y repitiendo cada estocada con un entusiasme incalculable. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha era el demonio personal de Sakura, atormentándola con su sensualidad noche y día, sin darle descanso a su cuerpo.

—Hazlo —murmuró él, tan cerca de su oído, dejando rozar su aliento con la piel de ella, para que los labios de la pelirrosa se separaran en un golpe de placer, sintiendo sus pupilas dilatadas y apretando con mayor fuerza la mano en la barra, llevando la libre a la espalda morena de él, arrastrando sus dedos—. Gime para mí, Sakura.

—N-No —lo jadeó—. Na-Naruto… él está…

—Noqueado —le recordó el muy atrevido, antes de levantar un poco su rostro, a modo de poder verla directo a los ojos, dejándola petrificada—. No nos escuchará de todas formas —entonces, tan cruel como él mismo era, penetró en ella con fuerza, causándole un estremecimiento y tantas pequeñas descargas de placer que no pudo evitarlo y lo dejó escapar de sus labios, justo como él lo pedía. Erótico, breve, sensual. Todo suyo, consecuencia de su mejor trabajo. Toda una obra de arte acústica.

Ya estaba decidido que no le daría descanso esa noche. Incluso bajó el ritmo, se movió más suave, tan solo para que sufriera y suplicara más. Sí, el cuerpo de esa mujer le había dado la sobriedad suficiente para recordarle por qué no se cansaba del cuerpo de su compañera de piso. Era porque ella era exquisita, porque ella lo quería en alturas insospechadas, porque ella podía reaccionar como nadie ante los actos de él en la cama. Ella se entregaba en todo sentido y lo disfrutaba como ninguna otra mujer lo hacía, le entregaba su placer como alimento al moreno y él podría sustentarse de ello, estaba seguro. Pero él era malo con ella.

—Sakura —su voz se había puesto grave y ella deliraba, lo miraba en súplica de que terminara con ella, de que la llevara en sus brazos hasta aquél inmenso placer, pero él parecía querer negarse a ello—. _Di que me amas_.

Se atrevía a pedírselo. Era por esa frase que ella lo había hecho prometer que no lo harían a menos de que ella accediera y ya estaba preparada para escucharlo exigirle aquello, pero no paraba de doler porque ella ya lo suponía, sino que hacía todo lo contrario a ello. Ardía, la atravesaba por el pecho, le removía el estómago y le aceleraba el corazón escuchar lo que sonaba más como una orden que como una petición. Por Sasuke le solicitaba directamente que se lo dijera, de inmediato.

—Dímelo.

En alguna ocasión Sai lo dijo y se quedó grabado en sus mentes. "El sexo sin amor es una experiencia insignificante pese a ser sumamente placentera". Sakura lo recordaba con dolor cuando el amor de su vida lo demandaba con tanto egoísmo. Sasuke también lo hacía cuando la tenía a su lado, cuando la tenía en su cama, cuando la deseaba más que nunca, porque quería escuchar esa noble verdad nacer de sus labios, como lo hacía siempre.

—Sasuke… kun —aunque él ignoraba cómo la destruía lentamente por dentro, cómo la hacía sufrir con tan solo ello—. Yo… _te amo_, Sasuke-kun.

Luego ella caminaba avergonzada hasta su habitación. Tan solo un par de metros que le simulaban kilómetros hasta poder caer en la cama y no decidir si lograría dormir o se quedaría despierta a causa del insomnio que ese amor sin corresponder le causaba, algunas veces llevándola hasta las inconsolables lágrimas. Ella se lo preguntó una hora entera antes de quedarse rendida, para despertar y sentirse insatisfecha consigo misma mientras servía el desayuno para su par de compañeros.

Ella se quedaba tomando el café y repitiéndose en silencio el por qué lo amaba, olvidando poco a poco que no había razón para ello, pretendiendo buscar una para que cuando esto sucediera se diera cuenta de que aparecían causas y cuando habían causas dejaba de ser amor. Ella suplicaba los motivos que nunca llegaban. Para cuando se daba cuenta había llegado el mediodía y con esto el regreso de Hinata que, a la vez, acarreaba la predecible visita de Ino Yamanaka junto a su novio, Sai. Eso advertía que tendrían planes para esa tarde y ella terminaría acompañando a dos parejas cuando Sasuke rechazara la salida por algún pretexto que nadie creería, pero que igual todos dejarían pasar.

—Anda a prepararte de una vez, Sakura —insistió Ino por enésima vez, en lo que una sonrisa falsa que ya le surgía tan natural apareció en el rostro de una accesible pelirrosa.

—Sakura no irá —mencionó aquella voz desde el sofá, haciendo que los otros cinco reaccionaran, mirando tan solo la cabellera azabache de aquél hombre que cambiaba distraídamente el canal, una y otra vez—. Tiene cosas que hacer en un domingo, después de todo. Dejen de acapararla para ustedes.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Retó una rubia muy en su papel entonces—. Y, ¿qué se supone que Sakura tiene que hacer en un domingo, Sasuke? Digo, es una chica joven y descansa fines de semana luego el trabajo y la escuela, además ella no…

—Una chica responsable atiende al hombre que ama —tan solo un respingo de cada uno de ellos fue suficiente para que él los mirara por encima del hombro, con esa expresión de ojos afilados que era lo único que él les permitía ver—. Lárguense de una vez, ¿quieren? Me irritan todos ustedes —la Yamanaka estuvo a punto de rezongar antes de que Sai le tapara la boca y la arrastrara, junto a los otros dos, fuera el apartamento.

—¿Qué has dicho? —reprochó ella, incrédula y hasta un poco molesta.

—Que te quedarás conmigo en casa —contestó, levantándose del sofá, yendo a la cocina y pasándole por un costado mientras abría el refrigerador, tomando un par de cervezas y poniéndole a ella una al frente, antes de mirarla de soslayo—. ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo? —Pero no hubo palabras. La había dejado en blanco antes de acercarse y dejar un beso en su frente, para luego pasarle la mano por el cabello, despeinándola—. Sakura, ven acá y repite lo de anoche —ella le miró apenas, como él se sentaba tan a la ligera de nuevo, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo—. Sigue convenciéndome de que me amas. Dímelo más… y no podré ignorarlo jamás.


End file.
